MIKAxYUU Sort Of
by Bluzaio
Summary: So, this is somewhat a mikayuu fanfic but I wrote it at about 12:00am as a joke and sort of somehow got into it and just gave up on the ending... YOUR WELCOME!


Before we start I want to give credit to the people who made owari no seraph and the characters. THANK YUU.

"Yuu-chan!!" Mikaela said cheerfully, Yuichiro swung his head backwards to see the dankest of thy mikas smirking back at him. "Hey, Yuu-chan want to go out with me?" Mika said happily. Yuichiro's face turned a bright red, "w-w-what" he said in a flustered manner. "Y'know like go out with me...to that new carnival down the street?" He responded. Yuichiro sighed out heavily then said, "oh... alright" Mika's face beamed with joy, "yaaaayyy! Thanks Yuu-chan, you're the dankest boyfri- BEST FRIEND EVER!!" Ignoring mika's spicy comment, Yuu-chiro headed into his room to change out of his pj-j's. After about 5 minutes he came out with comfortable yet dankly appropriate clothing on. "Took you long enough yuu-chan!" Mika said giggling (FREAKING ADORABLY) Yuichiro's face turned the same bright red color again, as it did before. A few moments later they both strolled out of yuu-chan's apartment, and towards the carnival.

When they arrived at the entrance of the small ticket purchasing gate the non-dank Shinoa was there with Yoichi, and sure enough they spotted yuichiro and Mika right away... only because they were in the ticket purchasing line next to us... "hey idio-" Shinoa didn't even have the chance to finish when Mika quickly picked Yuu by placing one hand underneath his knees and the other kind of clinging to the back of his neck. After sudden dank flusterdness, Yuu felt Mika angrily yet gently (AND ADORABLY) pull Yuu closer to his chest as he leaped into a large crowd of people and games booths. "M-Mika" Yuu said flusterdly. Mika quickly glanced at him, blushing, just grabbed Yuu's hand and started running towards the game booths. Yuu then with his free hand pinched his nose cuz I mean y'know if y'all saw a blushing flustered and angry bby Mika... NOSEBLEED.

After about an hour and half had passed since they had both started playing games at the booths, they were stopped by a very dank red head. "Lolol, sup Rika! I MEAN MIKA" he said casually. "Oh, hi luci!" Mika said in a sudden cheerful voice. "Ok, lolol too cute, cya bros" Luciel said as he ran away from them and disappeared into the crowd of people. "Who was that?" Yuu said curiously and jealously. "Oh, I used to play this-... NOT IMPORTANT, YUU- CHAN LETS GO ON THAT DANK ROLLED COASTER!!" Mika said quickly then again grabbed Yuu's hand once again, pulling him towards the "terror tower" roller coaster.

As Yuu and Mika approached the large intimidating roller coaster Yuu decided to speak and break the awkward silence "are you sure about this Mika?" Yuu said in a concerning voice. "Of course! It'll be really exciting!" He said in a high pitched type voice. "Well... okay as long as your okay with it.." he said concerningly. After a few minutes of waiting in line for the ride, they were finally called up. While Yuu was already buckling up his seat buckle, Mika cautiously and nervously plopped down into the seat next to thy dank Yuu. Once the cart for the roller coaster starts to slowly move up the high hill of tracks, Mika tenses up and starts slightly shivering in fear. Yuu then notices and gently grabs a hold of Mika's hand, and he begins to start calming down a little... until they came to the drop..Well I don't really think I need to explain... but I will anyways.. long story short the whole entire time they were seated on the ride, Mika was squealing and screaming " YUU-CHAN SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!!" While clutching onto yuu's hand tightly.

When Mika leaped off the ride, his face practically had fear written on it. Yu just giggled with amusement, after noticing Yuu, Mika got flustered then started to blush and pout.

After they got off the ride and began walking again, Mika spotted Shinoa and Yoichi yet again but this time Yoichi was the one to talk "Mika-chan, Yuu-chan, please don't leave again!!" Just as Mika was about to leap away with Yuu is his arms, both Shinoa and Yoichi quickly glanced at each other and dove towards Mika's legs and pulled down as he leaped into the air, making Mika spin around so he would get hurt instead of Yuu...yet Yuu still clung to Mika and once they both smashed onto the ground, Yuu's forehead had met with Mika's quickly yet only for a few seconds, then the impact forced Yuu onto the ground next to Mika, who quickly after the incident had tears in his eyes and a slight high pitched sound came out of his mouth. Yet right when Yuu heard, he sat up and asked "MIKA, ARE YOU OKAY?!?" And lifted his head up gently, examining his forehead. First, Mika only mumbled but eventually got to say "mmm... yeah it just hurt a bit" he said in a somewhat quiet voice. When Shinoa saw what her and Yoichi had done, they both felt guilt. "Do you want us to get you guys ice packs or something... ah we're really sorry" Yoichi said with a guilty and sorry voice. "I think we'll be fine on our own, thank you.." Mika said in a SALTY manner. "Ok.. as long as you're both okay.. anyways, would you mind letting us join you guys?" Shinoa asked desperately. But before Mika could even answer Yuu said "Sure...we could use someone like Yoichi around!" he said playfully as Shinoa started blushing. "hmph" Mika stated irritadely then got up quickly, helped Yuu up, and wrapped his arm around Yuu's and started walking towards the ice cream stand, while Shinoa and Yoichi followed behind. When they all arrived to the stand and ordered their ice creams, Yuu looked up (sitting across from Mika and Yoichi sitting next to Mika with Shinoa sitting next to Yuu) at Mika and saw a bit of ice cream on Mika's nose, and giggled. As Yuu was about to wipe it off himself (cutely), Yoichi giggled, and used a napkin to wipe it off, still giggling. Mika then got flustered and blushed and joined in with Yoichi and started chuckling. Yuu felt a sense of jealousy run through him like a wildfire. "OK, LET'S GO ON ONE MORE RIDE AND THEN I THINK I SHOULD TAKE MIKA HOME CAUSE, I MEAN YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BUT, MIKA CAN BECOME VERY GROUCHY IN THE MORNING" Yuu said jealously. Mika glanced over at Yuu with a smirk and ran over to his side "sounds good to me!"

As they all walked past the ferries wheel, Mika spoke up and said "OH OH OH, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan!!" He said clinging onto his arm and jumping up and down while pointing towards the large Pherris wheel. "Alright, alright, we'll go on it." Yuu said knowing what Mika meant without him even saying it. "And Im riding wif my Yuu-chan" Mika stated in a childish voice, blushing. Shinoa and Yoichi looked at each other and quietly giggled too.

Once they were well above the rest of the carts on the pherris wheel, Yuu gently put his arm around Mika's shoulders and started fidgeting with a long piece of Mika's bright blonde hair. When the pherris wheel stopped for a few moments, and it was completely silent, Mika lightly let his head fall on Yuu's shoulder and glanced out over the whole "park" (carnival). "We should do this more often, Yuu-chan" Mika suddenly blurted. " yeah, that would be nice" Yuu said smiling DANKLY. VERY SPICE . MUCH ROMANCE . MUCH CUTENESS. OK BYE TY .


End file.
